Into the Past
by Deathwind
Summary: A Librarian Terminator gets teleported to Inuyasha's time. What perils has this new ally brought to feudal Japan? Find out.A Warhammer 40k, Inuyasha Crossover
1. The past

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Inuyasha.

Into The Past

_BOOM!!_ The Thunder Hammer slammed into the side of the Monolith with the strength of a hundred men behind it. _BOOM!!_ Brother Astarteus swung his force weapon at the Monolith again striking it harder with each swing. _SHWACK!! _A Necron warrior shot his guass flayer at the Terminator Librarian. The shot hit home, but a terminator who jumped in the way prevented the fall of his leader. When the terminator fell, Astarteus fired his boltgun into the warrior shredding him to pieces. "Keep going!" he shouted. With that the remainder of the terminator squad charged the damaged Monolith. _CLANG CLANG CLANG_ All the terminators swung their thunder hammers at it, destroying it. "Advance!" he kept shouting. As they reached the Necron Lord, a green glow appeared in his hands and he just vanished, but so to did the terminators.

"Kagome, get back." said Inuyasha quietly as his brother Sesshomaru slowly approached. "Give me the Tetsuagia, you know you never deserved it." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Never!" repented Inuyasha. "Fine I'll just take it then!" with that Sesshomaru leaped into the air yelling, "DRAGON STRIKE!!" and brought the sword down, shattering the ground around the blade. Sky Blue demonic energy shot forth from the blade, threatening to cut Inuyasha down. All of a sudden as if in slow motion a green glow appeared, and grew larger. Out of no where a stick like figure appeared and sprinted off into the woods. Its what appeared next that shocked Sesshomaru the most. A small band of heavily armored figures appeared a millisecond after. Four where cut down on the spot from the Dragon Strike, but the last one had put up a barrier just in time. "What the hell!" shouted Inuyasha. The last figure turned to Sesshomaru and said "Xeno, you have slain my brethren, prepare to be cleansed!" With that his gauntlets glowed blue and lighting shot forth from the gloved hand and struck Sesshomaru dead in the chest, he fell. The stranger walked up to him and growled "Prepare to die." His gauntlets glowed again, red this time. "DIE!!!!" shouted the stranger. But Sesshomaru was quicker, he teleported away, knowing that last strike would have ended him. He turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter thinking a fight was coming. But it didn't. The stranger strode up to him and asked "Who are you and where am I?"


	2. Flayed Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Warhammer 40k

Into the Past: Chpt. 2:The flayed ones

Back at the village:

"I wonder where Inuyasha is, he went to get Kagome three hours ago." said Shippo. "Yeah he said he would be back soon," said Miroku. _SHINK SHINK SHINK_ "What is that noise?" they said at the same time.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest of Inuyasha...

"So, what your saying is this Necron thing sent you back in time to here, and that he plans to raise a Necron army in this time and take over the galaxy," said Kagome. "Yes that is what I'm assuming, but I could be wrong." said Astarteus. "So, all we have to do is kill this stupid Necron lord and all this will be finished," asked Inuyasha. "Yes, that and find a way to get me back to my brethren in the 41st Century," said Astarteus. "Oh my god!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha spun where he stood, only to see the village under attack by the most ungodly of creatures. "What the fuck are those things!" shouted Inuyasha. "Flayed ones, nasty Necrons who wear the flesh of those whom they kill." stated Astarteus. "Although I've never seen flayed ones of that color." "Well strange or not we have to find Miroku and Shippo before these things do." "Miroku and Shippo, who are they?" questioned Astarteus. "I'll explain later!" With that he drew Tetsuagia and leaped into the air shouting WIND SCAR!!! He brought the blade down, golden demonic energy flowing from the blade, cutting down five flayed ones. The flayed ones instantly turned and ran straight at the new threat that was Inuyasha. "Stand back," Astarteus said quietly. STORM OF THE EMPEROR'S WRATH!!! Lightning shot forth from Astarteus's gauntlets and struck seven of the ugly bastards. But in that time the rest of them had reached Inuyasha, who had his back turned. WOOSH A giant boomerang rammed smack into the side of the flayed one cutting it in half. A woman on a giant cat landed in Astarteus's midst. "Who are you?" she questioned. "Behind you!" shouted Astarteus and leaped behind the woman and brought his Thunder Hammer down on the flayed one who had sneaked up on her. "Woah, thanks," she said, with that she swung her boomerang again, cutting down ten necrons, who where unfortunate enough to be in front of the thing. "I think that's the last of them." said Inuyasha. With that a monk and small fox like thing ran up to Inuyasha and said "Thank god you arrived, we where about to give up hope." "Who are you," the fox thing, Shippo, asked Astarteus. But Inuyasha beet him to the answer, "Lets head back to the hut, we have a lot to talk about."

Hope y'all like it so far. R&R


	3. Welcome to the Gang

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha or Warhammer 40k

Into the Past: Chpt. 3 Welcome to the gang

"So, what your saying is your not a demon but a superhuman." said Miroku. "Yes, that's exactly correct." said Astarteus. "And your weapon, what is it again?" asked Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off the Thunder Hammer. "It's a Thunder Hammer, a warhammer that has an energy field integrated into it." "A what?" said Sango, confused. "An energy field, it allows the weapon to damage vehicles." "And how can you make lightning from your hands, are you a thunder demon?" inquired Shippo. "I'm a phsyker, not a thunder demon, what you saw was a gift put apon me from the emperor himself." said Astarteus, proudly.

Right about then, Inuyasha stood up and said, "Come Astarteus, I have some questions to ask you about something I saw in the battle with Sesshomaru earlier today." "Ok, I guess I could answer some more questions." With that Astarteus and Inuyasha went outside the hut. Inuyasha asked Astarteus "What was that red glow coming from your gauntlets?" "That was the strongest attack the emperor entrusted us librarians." "That was the Mind Crusher, an attack that destroys the mind of the target, killing the user of the power at the same time." "The emperor created it for the last ditch effort to kill the leader of armies." "Wow, some power." said Inuyasha flatly. "Well I was about to use it because my squad of Terminator brethren where slain because of that xeno."

While Inuyasha and Astarteus where outside, Sango was asking if Kagome knew anything about the strange creature that was Astarteus. "So is he from your time Kagome?" asked Sango. "No, he is far ahead of my time." "Like how far?" "About 40,000 years ahead of my time." "Wow, quite along time from us." "Yeah, must be hard for him to adapt to feudal Japan." "Well with time we can help him." "Shh, here he comes." Kagome spoke up. "Me and Sango have decided that we should all assist Astarteus in his quest to return to his time." Then Sango said, "Astarteus, welcome to the gang."


	4. Broken Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Warhammer 40k

Into the past: Chpt. 4 Broken Thunder

4 days later...

"Well you have purged my memory of all the things I know about me." "I think I deserve some answers." said Astarteus, a hint of wonder in his deep, pure voice. "Ok, what would you like to know?"asked Kagome. "What exactly is he?" Astarteus asked pointing his broad finger toward Inuyasha. "He is a hanyou, or half-demon." "Well that's not suprising seeing the way he destroyed those Flayed Ones." "Next question, what is she?"he asked pointing to Sango. "I am a demon slayer." stated Sango quickly. "Wait, a demon and a demon slayer working together, how strange." Suddenly, Kagome's senses pulsed. "I sense a Sacred Jewel Shard!" "Which way is it coming from?" asked Inuyasha quickly. "That way." she said pointing her finger toward the south-east. "Then lets go!"

20 minutes later...

"Okay, it stopped moving." said Kagome. Suddenly, there was a soft swishing sound coming from the bushes. A thin stick like figure burst forth from the green bushes, spun on it's heel and faced Astarteus with it's cold soulless eyes. It swung it's spear like weapon at Inuyasha _BISHINK _"GO, RUN!!" boomed Astarteus to the rest of them. "Like hell, you stuck by us, we stick by you." said Inuyasha, drawing Tetsuaiga. "No, stay back this is my fight." he said back. _"You can't possibly defeat me you pathetic fool! _Shouted the Necron Lord telepathically. "Ha, that's what you think, prepare to be cleansed. DIE XENO!!!!" boomed Astarteus, pure hatred fueling his zealous words. He brought the Thunder Hammer down on the warsythe, only for it to be repelled. _"Fool that tiny hammer cant' do a thing to my powerful sythe." _"Wrong," yelled Astarteus, bringing the hammer down with the strength of a daemon prince. _SHING BONG _"What!!!" shouted Astarteus, as the top of the hammer fell of the hilt. _"FOOL I WARNED YOU, NOW PARISH!_ The Lord brought the sythe down. Astarteus waited for the end. _CHINGGGGG_ "Like hell you skinny bastard!!" shouted Inuyasha. HYAA!!! He shoved the sythe away from Astarteus. _"Foolish half breed I'll be back don't you worry."_ With that he ran off into the woods. "Are you okay?" asked Kagome. "Yes I'm fine, thank you Inuyasha, for saving my life." "Feh, no problem." he replied back. "Damn, my Thunder Hammer is destroyed beyond repair." "I can't fight on psy powers alone, I'll die." "I think I know someone who may be able to help." said Inuyasha.

Well that's chapter four for ya! R&R


	5. The Baneblade

Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40k or Inuyasha, although I wish I did.

Into the past: Chpt. 5, The Baneblade

"So, this Totosai person can fix my Thunder Hammer?"asked Astarteus, happy at the chance to get his prize weapon repaired. "No, not something that damaged," said Inuyasha. "Oh," said Astarteus, a bit disapointed. "But, I can ask him to forge you a brand new weapon." "Alright then, let's go get this weapon."

3 hours of travel later...

"There it is," said Inuyasha, pointing to the smoldering volcano. "What, that place!" said Astarteus a bit too loud. "Yes," said Inuyasha. "So I see you have come to visit," said Totosai. "Hello Totosai," Kagome said. "Old man, I hear you can forge me a replacement weapon." said Astarteus. "Yes this is true," said Totosai, looking off into space. _BOOSH_ "Stop letting your mind wander old man!" yelled Inuyasha, having just placed a fresh hot lump on the old man's head. "So, will you forge a weapon or not?" asked Astarteus, annoyance creeping into his voice. "Yes, I will forge you a weapon, but it will take some time." said Totosai, nursing his head. "Good we will return in one week."

1 week later...

"Well, Totosai, we are back, is the weapon ready?" asked Astarteus. "Yes here it is." said Totosai, handing him a giant claymore. "Well, is it just a sword, or does it have a power?" "Oh yes it does many things." "For instance, call upon the Mind Crusher." "What, NO!, I will perish." "Are you sure, summon the Mind Crusher." "Fine." The sword glowed blood red and red lightning shot forth from the blade and destroyed a random demon walking in the lava. "Well, Astarteus, are you dead?" "No, thank you Totosai, you have forged a weapon which I can slay this Lord with, thank you." "Just don't break it." With that Astarteus spun on his heel, and left the cave, climbed on Kilala, and flew back to the village.


End file.
